This invention relates to dental splinting devices, and more particularly to a flexible dental retaining splint which can be adjusted to desired shapes for retention and reinforcement of dentition in the mouth.
The use of dental retaining splints to reinforce dentition in the mouth is one that has been well known in the dental art. However, the types of dental retaining splints have greatly limited the use of such splints and have prevented its wide application to various dental procedures. While various dental splints have been described in the prior art, most of these must be individually made by the dentist or dental technician to fit the particular shape required within the mouth structure. For example, one procedure involves forming apertures in the teeth and subsequentially forming an impression of the involved dental area. A cast model is then made from the impression including the apertures. A threaded pin is inserted through the apertures in the cast model and then a wax up of the desired splint is made. A metal splint is then cast out by the lost wax process. Finally, the splint body is disposed against the facial surfaces of the involved teeth and is secured in place by means of a screw threaded body into the splint itself.
An improvement on such procedures has been provided by various dental retaining splints which are pre-formed and are readily available for use by the dentist. However, such pre-formed splints are provided with standard shapes and sizes and are therefore limited to areas in the mouth that can receive such prefixed standard shapes. While some of these splints may be manipulated and bent by the dentist, the amount of flexibility is extremely limited and accordingly the shape of the splint is substantially maintained in its pre-established form.